Directory assistance inquiries in modern telecommunications networks are commonly handled by transferring the caller to a voice response unit that plays the phone number audibly. In many instances, as for example when a shopper wants to call several retail establishments in order to compare services, a user may ask for several numbers in the same inquiry. When a user inquires for more than one number, sometimes a human operator reports all numbers. In other areas, the human operator reports all but the last of the numbers; the last number is then played on a voice response unit.
If a user is prepared with pen and paper, may be able to write down the list of numbers. However, transcription errors are common; when a transcription error occurs, the user must start over, calling directory assistance again. Furthermore, manual dialing of the number increases the likelihood of errors. Even if the user has the correct number, he does not always succeed in dialing it.
Any suboptimal condition greatly increases the chances for error. If a user does not have pen and paper, or is distracted, it is extremely difficult to remember the numbers given. For example, someone who is using the cellular telephone in his car in difficult traffic conditions may be unable to remember even a single number, let alone more than one. The attempt to do so may distract from his driving. In any event, dialing incorrect parties and having to call directory assistance again is inefficient and costly.
In some areas, the user has the option to automatically connect to the last number given, if it is given by a VRU. However, this option is only marginally useful when the user wants to call more than one number. What is needed is a system to simplify the handling of multiple calls.